Inu Short Stories
by AAMLchu
Summary: As the title says, these said short stories will mainly range from just about anything.
1. Partner in Heaven

Partner in Heaven

_**Dedicated to my amazing friend and editor - I-hate-Kairi**_

She was dead, wasn't she? Naraku did kill her. She did leave the world in InuYasha's arms. But she wasn't in heaven or hell. The place she was in was definitly in the spirit world. The only things that were odd about it were...

One: There weren't any other spirits there but her.

Two: This place was lush and filled with blooming flowers and green fields as far as the eye could see. It clearly wasn't hell. Not spark of fire anywhere. So was it heaven?

Three: No, it wasn't heaven. There weren't any signs of life. She was alone.

That is until she heard someone's voice. "Kikyo," it said. The voice was deep and sounded very familiar. She unsheathed one of her arrows and placed it in the bow. "Kikyo," it said tone of the voice was even deeper.

'_Naraku_,' was the first thing that came to her mind. He could be dead because times flies by faster in the spirit world. And she would be one to know this since she spent fifty years in heaven herself. She pulled back the bow string and arrow, ready to fire.

No, wait. It wasn't him. "Lady Kikyo." The voice's tone had changed. It wasn't as deep anymore. It sounded sweet and innocent like its owner couldn't even hurt a fly. The presence went from an evil arua to a pure one.

How was this possible? It was like this person had two sides to them. Two very different personalities. Different personalities!? It was...

The spirit showed itself. He had the face of an innocent man but in his hands were dangerous weapons. Tekko kagi. The long bladed claws were still stained red from his last kill.

She mouthed the words, "_Dr. Suikotsu_," but nothing came out. He stood there waiting for the reply he wasn't going to get. "_Suikotsu_!" she tried again. He saw her lips moving but nothing was coming out. "What?"

"_Suikotsu, what are you doing here?_"

" 'What am I doing here' is that what you asked?"

Kikyo nodded. "I'm not sure but I could ask you the same question."

She shrugged. "_Do you know what this place is?_"

"No, I don't."

"_How long have you been here?_"

"Not very long."

"_Oh._" Kikyo was out of questions to ask him. Her thoughts began to wonder. '_What is this place? It's not heaven or hell._'

"Lady Kikyo," Suikotsu said, trying to redirect her attention. "I would like to thank you for saving my soul. If it wasn't for you I would be rotting in hell right now." A blush creep its way onto his face.

She could feel her own cheeks burn. Suikotsu approach her. "_What are you doing?_" He didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his heart. "Kikyo, I need to be honest with you. I think I'm in love with you. No, not think. I am in love with you. I know you're still in love with InuYasha but could-"

She kissed him. "You talk to much-" she threw her hands over her mouth. Suikotsu laughed, "Ha! Ha! I guess that's all it took to get you to talk."

"I swear! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Oh, really?"

"I mean it!" she was silence for a few seconds,"Umm...Suikotsu?"

"Yeah."

"Why...why me?"

He placed his hand on her cheek, "I don't know. Maybe it's fate or maybe that red thread has something to do with it."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I really do."

Suikotsu moved his hand to her chin and pulled her closer to him. Their eyes locked and almost like she was hypnotized, Kikyo pushed herself forward. When their lips connected, Kikyo thought she would melt away.

_~Fin_

A/N: *facepalm* It felt like I was writing a cheesy romance novel at the end of this but whatever. For what this is, I like it and I hope you enjoyed.

P.S. My kitty Benny says hi. :D


	2. Song of the Shininintai

Song of the Shichinintai

He, the leader, with such lungs

He sits, relaxing, as his third-in-command gladly pours his sake

His sneaking second-in-command at his side, plotting behind his back

The doctor lost inside his mind and emotions

His other self finds and destroys him, taking over his mind and body

His eyes tell you he's a mad man

He was not always like this, but one little acciendent changed him forever

He couldn't change fate

So he ended his attacker

He met his new leader and third-in-command soon after

They asked him to join

They traveled together until a wall of flames stood in their way

Screams, crying, and cannons were heard

They found the two men who caused all the chaos

The men looked strong and to be a good addition to the team

And the men were, one breathed fire and was weapon expert, the other was half metal

The last two were found not long after, one being an old poison master, and the other being an amazely strong giant the size of a small mountain

With seven members in all, the team was complete

The third-in-command wanting to confess something

But unable to, knowing it would only get in the way of things

The leader still is grieving over his mother's horrible death

The second-in-command, always lying, always unfaithful

A small child holds a mirror that shows the past

The leader facing his greatest foe

His own father

The blade he's using begins to glow

The simple katana transforms into a giant halberd

Every eye was on him as he killed his foe

No one else could defeat the monster

He, the proud leader

Of the seven men army

The leader, the barbaric skill, Bankotsu

The second-in-command, the refined metal bone, Renkotsu

The third-in-command, the snake bone, Jakotsu

The doctor, the drowsy bone, Suikotsu

The half metal man, the silver bone, Ginkotsu

The poison master, the misty bone, Mukotsu

The giant, the dark evil skill, Kyokotsu

Together they are the Band of Seven, the Shichinintai


End file.
